Cut pile fabrics made from a non-crimped multifilament yarn, a crimped multifilament yarn, or a spun yarn have heretofore been known and used. These cut pile fabrics have problems in surface appearance such as occurrence of cracks, wale streaks, fiber falling and white glazing by reflection as observed at a certain visual angle.
To solve the problems in surface appearance of the conventional cut pile fabrics, a pile fabric made of an intermingled yarn wherein crimped synthetic multifilament yarns and non-crimped synthetic multifilament yarns are uniformly intermingled has been proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H7-44758. The non-crimped yarns and the crimped yarns are uniformly intermingled in the cut piles of this fabric, and thus, crimp characteristics of the crimped yarn and smoothness and stiffness characteristics of the non-crimped yarn are manifested whereby the above-mentioned problems in surface appearance are solved. However, in the thus-proposed cut pile fabric composed of uniformly intermingled crimped yarns and non-crimped yarns, only a mean value of the characteristics of the crimped yarns and those of the non-crimped yarns is manifested.
No technical idea has heretofore been proposed wherein non-crimped yarns having special properties and crimped yarns having special properties are used in combination for the pile yarns of a cut pile fabric to provide a cut pile fabric with a novel and unique surface appearance.